yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Police
Magic Police, Sjin and Duncan's series on the Yogscast Complete Pack server. This series is a continuation from their previous series on DaveChaos' s ChaosVille sever. Prior to the beginning of recording, Duncan and Sjin decided to give themselves a few items, all of which they already had on the ChaosVille server, including a Tinker's Construct furnace and a wizard tower, built by Sjin, the master builder. Episode Guide #Minecraft Magic Police #1 - Crucify #Minecraft Magic Police #2 - Undesirable Number One #Minecraft Magic Police #3 - Minecrafts Most Wanted #Minecraft Magic Police #4 - Undercover Ents #Minecraft Magic Police #5 - Pawn of Satan #Minecraft Magic Police #6 - The First Spell #Minecraft Magic Police #7 - Duncan's Oily Chasm #Minecraft Magic Police #8 - The Light Mage #Minecraft Magic Police #9 - Maximum Chaos (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #10 - Battle Magic (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #11 - Police Farm (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #12 - Straw Doors (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #13 - Powerful Magical Uniforms (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #14 - Talent Trees (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #15 - The Neighbour (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #16 - Squibs Don't Respawn (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #17 - Projectile Light (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #18 - Long Stride (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #19 - Cake Sting (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #20 - Cool ways to Troll (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #21 - Whining Ghast (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #22 - Light Nexus (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #23 - Sacrificing Chickens (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #24 - Digging Spell (Th #Minecraft Magic Police #25 - Boltfire #Minecraft Magic Police #26 - Sjinchilla #Minecraft Magic Police #27 - Breast Shirt #Minecraft Magic Police #28 - The Rudest of Mean Dudes #Minecraft Magic Police #29 - Touching Digs #Minecraft Magic Police #30 - Up In The Air #Minecraft Magic Police #31 - Blown Away #Minecraft Magic Police #32 - Free Diamonds! #Minecraft Magic Police #33 - Surprise Gift #Minecraft - Magic Poli #Minecraft Magic Police #35 - Trololol! #Minecraft Magic Police #36 - Water Guardian! #Minecraft Magic Police #37 - Finding Azkaban #Minecraft Magic Police #38 - Contraband #Minecraft Magic Police #39 - Sacrificial Chili#Minecraft Magic Police #40 - Water Orbs #Minecraft Magic Police #41 - Disarming Sjin #Minecraft Magic Police #42 - Potion Brewing #Minecraft Magic Police #43 - Dig Dig Chop Chop #Minecraft Magic Police #44 - Invisibility Spell #Minecraft Magic Police #45 - Epic Watering Can POV #Minecraft Magic Police #46 - Battlemage Armour #Minecraft Magic Police #47 - Silent Mouse #Minecraft Magic Police #48 - All The Pigs To The Yard #Minecraft Magic Police #49 - Teleportation Trolling #Minecraft Magic Police #50 - Black Aurem #Minecraft Magic Police #51 - Moo-Moo Dimension #Minecraft Magic Police #52 - Duncan's Demise #Minecraft Magic Police #53 - Hell Cow Basketball #Minecraft Magic Police #54 - Obsidianisation #Minecraft Magic Police #55 - Homeward Bound #Minecraft Magic Police #56 - Monsters Removed #Minecraft Magic Police #57 - Hell Cow vs Triton #Minecraft Magic Police #58 - Azkabang #Minecraft Magic Police #59 - Banish Rain #Minecraft Magic Police #60 - Light Mages #Minecraft Magic Police #61 - Killing Them Softly #Minecraft Magic Police #62 - The Ways Of The Portal #Minecraft Magic Police #63 - Nature Guardian #Minecraft Magic Police #64 - Free Shower #Minecraft Magic Police #65 - Portal Problems #Minecraft Magic Police #66 - Middle Of Nowhere #Minecraft Magic Police #67 - Hogwarts Express #Minecraft Magic Police #68 - Welcome To Azkabang #Minecraft Magic Police #69 - Farmer Duncan #Minecraft Magic Police #70 - Owl Fish #Minecraft Magic Police #71 - Christian Hay Bale #VALUE! #VALUE! #VALUE! #VALUE! Category:Sjin Category:Duncan Jones Category:Magic Police Category:Episode Guide Category:Yogscast Complete Pack